Who Would Have Thought?
by Lady Sandromeda Snupin
Summary: who dosent love a costume party? especialy when it involves our boys getting all dressed up! slight spocoy


Star trek 2009 Spock/McCoy, one shot humour

Who would have thought?

"C'mon Spock, we're all waiting on you" Kirk said, half impatient and half extremely amused.

"We could all have had a beer by now." McCoy stated, totally serious and in a grumpy mood as always.

"I apologise for taking so long, but I do believe you gave me one of the more complicated costumes." Spock said in a voice that said 'I'm always right.'

It was true. James. _had_ given Spock a more complicated costume. You see, it was Uhura's birthday and the theme for her party was 'women's lingerie' and Jim was loving it. He had on the frilliest, pinkest get-up he could get his hands on. The singlet top was made of chiffon like material and it split open in a revealing manner just under the bust (or lack of, in Jims case) and he was even wearing a pink frilly g-string to match, uncomfortable though it was on his manliness.

McCoy on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to the party, the only reason he was going was for the free booze, which would hopefully help him forget about the entire ordeal. He was wearing much more than Kirk, though he did have a matching top, in a dark yet feminine purple. Covering this singlet top was a chiffon nightgown, the kind with feathers around the edge. Of course, McCoy absolutely drew the line at g-strings, so instead wore boy leg style knickers that were absolutely covered in puffy purple frills. It would have looked quite cute it he wasn't standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Spock, well, it took a long time to explain to him the point of wearing women's underwear when they obviously didn't fit. But somehow they convinced him. Kirk laughed to himself. It was so great that Spock was naive as to the ways of the world, or they would never have gotten away with this.

"C'mon Spock, show us the get up." McCoy moaned.

"Well I'm uncertain as to whether I have it on the right way, even by looking at the picture you gave me. The shoes are very uncomfortable, why can I not wear sandals like you?" Spock asked, clearly perplexed.

"No, no, you have to wear those otherwise the costumes not right, it will only be a half hearted job." Jim pushed.

"Well, how does it look?" Spock said as he stepped out of the changing room.

Kirk and McCoy were expecting something that looked totally ridiculous and very amusing. Instead, what came out of the dressing room was anything but. He looked absolutely stunning and the costume even looked sexier now that it was on Spock.

There he was, clad in thigh high black boots and a skimpy black g-string with shiny leather straps covering his chest and the tops of his arms. But the cherry on top of the icing was definitely the thick leather collar studded with gems, complete with leash, which he held the end of.

All that Kirk and McCoy could do was stare with their mouths open. By gods, Spock even shaved his chest and legs like they had suggested. To put it simply, he looked hot, smoking hot, even to someone totally straight like Jim.

"Do I have it on right?" Spock asked, turning around as he did. McCoy nearly died. Spock's ass was perfect. Muscular yet plump enough to get a good grope.

"Could you turn 180 degrees for me Spock, I missed something." Jim asked as soon as Spock faced the front again. He smirked, Spock none the wiser, turned around and faced the back of the room. It took all of Kirk and McCoy's power not to squeeze that sexy thang. Especially McCoy, who looked about ready to jump him.

Spock turned back around and looked quizzically at McCoy and Kirk, eyebrow raised and asked, "Is something amusing?"

"No, absolutely not." McCoy said with utmost seriousness on his face.

"Good, now, what do I do with this?" Spock asked holding up the end of the leather leash.

"Well, I can answer that" Kirk started, "Pass it to me." Spock did, although looking a little worried at this point (well, as worried as a Vulcan could look). "Bones, you can do the honours, as I'm sure you know what to do, and let's face it, you know you want to. "Kirk teased, swinging the leash back and forward in front of the doctor's face. With that bones snatched it out of kirks hand and gave it a solid tug, forcing Spock to stumble forward, eyes wide. Bones contemplated his choices.

"Well, I might as well enjoy this opportunity, it not like I'll be getting this chance ever again." And with that gave the leash another harsh tug and led Spock out of the room. Kirk followed, laughing his head off at the doctor's obvious enthusiasm.

The party was a hit, everyone enjoyed themselves but now it was back to work, or so Jim thought. You see, he couldn't help but notice the familiar black g-string sticking out of Spock's tight work pants as he bent over the computer consoler.

"Ah, Spock, we did tell you, you didn't have to wear that thing anymore?" Jim said in hushed tones.

"I am aware of that, but you see, not only do I find it comfortable but the doctor has asked me to wear it to my medical examination this evening. Although I fail to see why it would make a difference to the results."

Kirk almost died with trying to hold in his laughter. Who would have thought Bones had a thing for BDSM, especially when Spock was wearing it. Woo boy, Spock was in for a surprise tonight. Kirk had wondered why bones had kept the black strappy costumes and collar secretly stashed in his closet (ironic huh).

"Good luck Spock, you're going to need it." Kirk laughed.

Spock just raised his eyebrows in Vulcan style confusion and continued working, bent over his work station, g-string there in all its glory and said "it's only a _medical examination _, you make it sound like I might not be retuning alive. I'm not that frightened of the doctor."

You should be, Jim thought, you should be


End file.
